


Well-Loved

by IvanW



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Spirk, One Shot, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast in bed for new daddy, Jim</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Total and complete fluffiness

Just before he heard the whisper of little voices, he heard the soft pad of running feet.

“Should we attempt to wake them?”

He opened one eye and found himself staring into a very blue eye, quite identical to that of his father. The boy, a child of four, had his face very close to Spock’s.

“I am four and a half,” George corrected, picking up Spock’s thought from their family bond.

“Shh. Your daddy is sleeping,” Spock warned.

George nodded and glanced at his twin sister, Amanda. “That is why we are here.”

Spock shook his head and held his finger to his lips. He eased out from under the covers, looking back at Jim to be sure his husband and bondmate still slept. Jim mumbled but turned over, his back to the three of them.

Spock ushered the children out of their bedroom and into the hallway. He could hear noises coming from the kitchen.

“Who else is here?”

"Grandfather,” Amanda replied. “He arrived one point two hours ago.”

“Unexpectedly,” George added.

Both of their children had Spock’s dark hair but Jim’s blue eyes. It was very striking. They also had Spock’s pointy ears, but their mouths were definitely Jim’s.

“We are making you and Daddy breakfast,” Amanda said, folding her hands neatly in front of her purple robe.

“Is he all right?” George asked, biting his lip anxiously.

“He is. He needs lots of rest now.”

“And nutrition,” Amanda said.

Spock put a hand on each of their heads and led them to the kitchen where his own father puttered around the kitchen.

“Good morning.”

“I was not expecting you, Father.”

“I am aware. But I was taking my morning walk and spotted the children in the front yard, unattended.”

Spock frowned at his children. “You know you are not allowed outside without either me or your daddy.”

“We were picking flowers,” George said.

“It does not matter the reason. You are aware you are not permitted.”

“The little purple ones Grandfather said Grandmother used to grow on Vulcan. When there was a Vulcan.”

“You are not supposed to remind Father of Vulcan,” Amanda admonished. “New Vulcan is not as good as Vulcan, is it Grandfather?”

“We do not seek to compare the two, Amanda,” Sarek replied. “How is Jim?”

“Better. He just needs more rest.”

“And nutrition,” Amanda said again.

Spock nodded.

“And the infant?”

“In his basinet in our room. Do you wish to see him?”

“Very much so,” Sarek said.

“Stay with Grandfather while I go and get your brother.”

“You will let us know if Daddy is awake?” George asked.

“Yes.”

Not only was Jim awake but he was sitting up in bed holding their newest addition to the family and feeding the baby a bottle. He smiled at Spock.

“Hey. What’s going on?”

“The twins and my father are preparing breakfast.”

“Your father is here?”

“Apparently. And he found the children out picking flowers in the front.”

Jim grimaced. “I guess I need to talk to them again.”

Spock sat on the bed beside Jim. “I will do it. You do not need to worry about anything but your recovery.”

“I’m okay, Spock.”

“Now, yes. But I almost lost you this time, Jim. This must be the last one.”

Jim nodded and licked his lips. “Yeah, I agree. As much as I love them all, three is enough.”

Spock brushed his fingers across the infant's blond curls. “His ears are rounded, like yours.”

“Yeah and he has your brown eyes. He’s gorgeous.”

“He is. Do you have a name for him yet?”

“No. We’ll think of something.”

Spock stared at Jim intently.

“What?”

“I am just very fortunate I did not lose you.”

“You’d have a hell of a time dealing with three little brats,” Jim replied with a teasing smile.

“That is not why.”

Jim sighed. “I know, sweetheart. I don’t mean to make light of your fear. But I’m all right now. And so is the baby.” Jim looked down at their son. “I’m still fat.”

“You just had the child.”

“I know, but I put on more weight with this one. And it’s harder the older I get.”

“I do not care. You are beautiful.” Spock leaned over and kissed his husband and mate.

“Daddy!” George screeched from the door way of their bedroom. He ran for the bed and pounced on it.

“Easy, easy, Georgie. You’ll jostle the baby.” Jim smiled at his son though, handing the infant to Spock and opening his arms for George.

George buried his little face in Jim’s neck. “We’re making you breakfast.”

“So I hear.”

“We’ll bring it to you here in bed so you don’t gotta move.”

“Do not have to move, George,” Spock corrected. It was a constant struggle to keep the children speaking proper standard instead of the way Jim tended to talk.

Amanda walked into the room. Her blue eyes were wide and fearful. “Are you all right, Daddy?”

“Of course, princess.” Jim smiled at her.

“Grandfather said you are supposed to be making pancakes with him, George.”

“Okay.” George pulled away from Jim. “I will come back with your breakfast.” And he practically bounced out of the room.

“Hey,” Jim said to Amanda. “Come here.”

She looked to Spock for permission who nodded. She scrambled up onto the bed and to her daddy, who gave her a big hug and kiss.

“No going outside without either me or Father or Grandfather, right?”

“Yes, Daddy.” She seemed to consider. “What about Uncle Bones?”

“Him, too. When he’s here.” Jim frowned. “He’s not, is he?”

“No, no, no! That’s not how you make good southern grits!” Dr. McCoy distinctly yelled from the kitchen.

Amanda nodded. “He arrived five point six minutes ago. He and Grandfather are fighting about making breakfast.”

Spock inwardly sighed. He wanted Jim to rest. “Go back out to the kitchen, Amanda. I will be out in a moment.”

Their daughter left and it was only Spock, Jim, and their unnamed boy.

“It’s fine, sweetheart. It’s good to have family around us.”

Spock returned the baby to his daddy and put the bottle aside. “I know.”

Jim gently patted the baby’s back as he held him close, supporting his little head.

Spock held out two fingers toward Jim who met them with a smile. “I will be back with my father. He wished to see the babe. But for now I must rescue your breakfast from whatever disaster is being created.”

As Spock left the bedroom he heard Jim cooing to their baby, “You will be well-loved that’s for sure.”   


	2. Chapter 2

“What are you doing out of bed?” Spock looked up from the tea he was making in the kitchen. His husband was coming toward him dressed in his pajama bottoms and a T-shirt.  

“I had a baby, Spock, I’m not bed ridden.”

“But you—”

“Sweetheart, I’m fine. I promise.” Jim looked around. “Where is everyone?”

“My father and Leonard took the twins for a walk.”

“Oh.” Jim nodded, licking his lips. “The baby’s asleep in his crib.”

“That is good news. It is quiet for a moment.”

Jim smiled. “We don’t get many quiet moments.”

“No. Then again we never did even before the birth of our children.”

“There you go, spoiling my fantasy,” Jim teased.

“Would you like tea?”

“Yeah sounds good.” Jim stepped closer. “Listen. I think I have a name.”

“You are not wearing anything on your feet,” Spock remarked. “Are you not cold?”

“Nah, not really. Spock, honestly, I’m fine.”

Spock blew out a breath. “Very well.”

Jim went into his arms. “Hey. I’m here. I’m fine. I’ll recover. You know that, right?”

Spock buried his face in Jim’s neck. “Logically I know that. But I have come close to losing you too many times. I thought once we settled here, I would not have to worry about your constantly being in danger.”

“And you won’t.” Jim smiled. He took the tea Spock offered him. “The name, babe?”

“For our son?”

“Yes. I was thinking. And you promise you won’t get all weird, right?”

Spock arched a brow at his husband. “All weird?”

“You have a tendency to get jealous. For no reason, actually.”

Spock leaned against the counter and eyed Jim. “You speak of my counterpart.”

Jim smiled. “Yes. I was thinking the perfect name for our son would be Selek.”

Spock watched Jim carefully. Though he was smiling there was sadness there. He knew his husband was still very affected by his counterpart’s passing. In truth, Spock was still quite bothered by it as well. It was like seeing the passing of oneself.

“I believe,” said Spock, “that would be the absolute perfect name for our youngest son, Jim.”

“Yeah?” Jim looked hopeful.

“Most definitely.”

“Thank you.” Jim kissed him lightly just as the door to their home opened.

In ran their twins, boisterous from their walk, followed at a more sedate pace by Spock’s father and Dr. McCoy.

“Daddy!” George yelled, dashing toward Jim. “You’re up.”

Spock waylaid him with a hand on his shoulder. “Yes, he is. But that doesn’t mean you can throw yourself at him, George.”

George stopped and pouted at his father. “All right. But Daddy’s up.”

Spock hid his amusement. “Yes. You may approach him at a calmer pace.”

Amanda had already reached Jim who accepted her much gentler hug. “How do you feel, Daddy?”

“Much improved, princess. A little hungry again, too.”

George’s eyes lit up. “We can make you lunch!”

Spock saw the desperate look Jim threw him. He knew that the breakfast they had served his husband earlier had upset his stomach.

Spock put his hand on his son’s little shoulder. “Actually, Daddy already expressed a desire to have a bowl of cream of wheat for lunch.”

“Cream of wheat?” George said dubiously.

“Indeed. It is a comfort food for him. I will make it for Daddy and then he’ll rest again.”

“Very well. Can we make you dinner, Daddy?”

Jim smiled. “Sure, Georgie.”

“Uncle Bones will help us, right, Uncle Bones?”

“Sure, kid. Sure.” Leonard walked over to Jim and spoke to Spock’s husband quietly, but Spock heard him ask how Jim was feeling.

“After you make Daddy’s lunch, will you play chess with me?” George asked Spock rather shyly.

“Of course I will.”

“Grandfather has been helping me. I believe I am much improved.”

Spock barely prevented his lips from twitching.

“I can still beat you,” Amanda said.

“Amanda.”

“Well, it is true, Daddy.”

“No one likes a braggart.”

Her bottom lip quivered but she didn’t reply. Spock knew that neither of their children liked to displease Jim in any way.

“Perhaps you can play Grandfather, Amanda,” Spock suggested.

She nodded. “I would like that.”

“And when I get up later, we can play too,” Jim told Amanda with a smile.

She practically melted. “Really?”

“Really.” He ruffled her hair, which she allowed, though as soon as he turned away, she smoothed it down.

“Sit down, Daddy,” Amanda said, pulling a chair out for Jim. “I will make you tea.”

“I want to!” George protested.

"Your father has already done so,” Sarek said calmly, indicating the tea before Jim.

Spock stepped over to Jim’s chair and held out his fingers for Jim. Jim returned the gesture with a grin.

Their bond lit up.

_Love you._

_And I love you_.


End file.
